iwbtbfandomcom-20200214-history
Gradius
Gradius is a 1985 side-scrolling shoot-em-up video game, and the first installment in the Gradius series. It made an appearance in I Wanna be the Guy, and is also feature in Boshy. Gradius Segment The Vic Viper, a small single-pilot jet, is available towards the end of World 6. The player has to touch it, and will instantly make you its pilot and take you up to a space-like scene, where Gradius Segment begins. An array of monsters and aliens will start to swarm you from the right, and you must shoot and evade them in order to survive. In addition, auto-cannons will appear at the bottom of the screen and auto-fire bursts in set directions, these bullets must also be avoided. Keep in mind, majority of your hitbox is focused on the player, but some of it actually makes up the ship. Sometimes, if a monster is killed, a small orb is released, and can be collected through contact. Saving these up will allow you to use special abilities. * Speed Up: Majorly increases your fly speed. Though useful early on, this becomes a detriment when you have to dodge perfectly later on. * Missile: You auto-drop missiles from the bottom of your ship, which arc down and hit enemies below you. The missiles do low damage, but they pass through enemies and are the only weapon that can hit the cannons at the bottom (this is incorrect, your normal shots can hit the turrets as well but you need a Speed Up in order to reach to bottom of the screen.) * Double: Changes your weapon to 2 guns for double the firepower. * Laser: Makes your weapon shoot longer laser beams for double damage. Choosing this upgrade will negate your Double upgrade (even if you already had both double and laser), so you should get laser first. * Option: produces an Auto-Drone who flies by your side and shares your weapon type. It cannot use Dual-Shoot, though (instead, it uses only the 1 gun). This is the only upgrade that stacks with itself; it's possible to have multiple Options. * (The ? can not be chosen) If an enemy exits the screen to the left, it will reappear on the right after a few seconds, though it can only do this a limited amount of times. Any damage the enemy took on its previous pass(es) will remain. Taking advantage of this is the key to success. You can predict enemy appearances to destroy them and earn powerups more effectively. This also means that the Missiles are much more useful than they seem at first, and it's a good idea to get them fairly early to reduce the number of cannons. Once the player has travelled far enough, an arrow appears, and they must approach the right-side of the screen, and will warp to the end of World 6. A save is available through the door, past the now-harmless Simon. Controls (on Vic Viper) Arrow Keys - move the Vic Viper Shoot - hold down to constantly shoot bullets Jump key - activate the highlighted ability Category:RANDOMNESS